


The Five Inappropriate Times Yoochun Knits And The One That Sorta Makes Sense

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, It's about Yoochun knitting idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yoochunnie picked up a new CF for charity, hyung.” Junsu says, sliding over the back of the couch. “He’s saving the children...through knitting…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Inappropriate Times Yoochun Knits And The One That Sorta Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with the always lovely boonies. Besides, who doesn't like a knitting Yoochun???
> 
> No one, that's who.

  
**1\. During a Photoshoot**

The first time someone catches Yoochun knitting in public it’s Jaejoong and he’s confused. 

 

They’re in the middle of a photoshoot for NII and instead of being cute and hanging all over him like usual, Yoochun’s tucked in the corner of a couch, fingers and wooden needles tangled in bright red yarn. 

“What…are you doing?” Jaejoong asks, picking up the stray ball of yarn that had rolled to the floor. 

“You do know what knitting is...right, hyung?” Yoochun mutters, not even looking up at Jaejoong. He’s trying to knit one and purl two...only to have the yarn slip right off his needles and fuck up his row. 

Jaejoong can only watch as Yoochun huffs, yanking the yarn off the left needle and unraveling the progress he’d made so far. The only true progress now is the amount of crinkled, red yarn covering his lap.

“Yoochunnie picked up a new CF for charity, hyung.” Junsu says, sliding over the back of the couch. “He's saving the children...through knitting…” His face looks as confused as Jaejoong feels. 

But Yoochun steadily ignores them both, his piano fingers carefully handling the wooden needles and leading them through the yarn in a way that Jaejoong could only describe as witchcraft. Who the hell actually thought up knitting and that using two sticks to make knots would produce such results?

“So you actually have to learn how to knit for it?” Jaejoong asks, inching his way to Yoochun’s side. He admits that it’s pleasing to watch Yoochun’s hands knit. It’s almost as enjoyable as watching him play the piano...until his fingers get tangled and the whole thing becomes a mess. 

“Well-” Yoochun starts, tongue sticking out for a second as he finishes a row and flips everything around to start a new one. “They have a hand duplicate, but I dunno...it’s actually sort of relaxing? I like it. It’s nice.” 

Jaejoong can see the line of tension in his shoulders, waiting for him or Junsu to make a joke, but then the photographer is calling for all of them.

Junsu hops off the couch first and leaves the two of them behind in the knotted mess of yarn. Jaejoong shakes his head, carefully helping Yoochun untangle himself.

“So….when can I expect a scarf?” 

 

**2\. By The Han River**

The second time, it’s Yoohwan that finds him. 

 

“Hyung...are you serious?”

They’re at the Han river with Harang and Haru. The message Yoochun sent to Yoohwan is still lit up on his phone, telling him with a smiley face to bring Haru and meet him by their favorite spot by the river.

What Yoohwan finds is a whining Harang tangled in ombre blue yarn as Yoochun attempts to finish a knitting a beanie...while wearing mittens. 

Because that makes sense.

He doesn’t even realize that Yoohwan and Haru are there until he drops his needles his needles for the fourth time in a row, as if almost realizing that knitting in mittens was a Not So Smart idea.

“Ah, Yoohwan-ah~ You’re here?” 

“Nope.” 

Yoohwan quickly loops Haru’s leash around Harang’s and turns back around. Still stuck in the yarn, Harang tries to go after him and Yoochun stares blankly in confusion.

“NOPE.”

 

**3\. At An Interview**

The third time, it's actually quite unexpected.

 

The photographer and interviewer both get to the cafe early. 

It’s a quaint little place, soft music playing and every color and texture yarn you can think of covering the walls. 

They both order a coffee for themselves, chatting with the manager to ask where the best spot for the interview is. 

“Oh-” The owner, a kind ahjumma with a knit apron on, says. “It would be right where Yoochun-ah is sitting. He got here an hour ago.” She points over to Yoochun with a smile before moving to work on their coffees.

The photographer looks at the writer and they both turn to stare at Yoochun. His manager is passed out on the couch by the window while Yoochun, dressed in a warm sweater and round Harry Potter glasses, knits carefully with an iced coffee in front of him. 

He’s biting down on his lip, super focused with the sunlight hitting his face _just_ perfectly, when the writer elbows the photographer in the stomach. 

“Are you getting this?” She asks, stars in her eyes as Yoochun pauses to stretch his neck and push up the sleeves of his sweater. 

“Yep.” The photographer responds, her camera already clicking away.

It’s the sound of the camera that catches Yoochun’s attention and, also, jerks his manager awake.

“No pictures- SHIT.” His manager rolls off the couch, half awake and Yoochun’s glaring at the pair until he realizes who they are.

“Wait...I know you…” He says, eyes squinting. “Don’t you work for High Cut?”

The writer coughs. “We’re with Oh Boy now...We have an interview scheduled with you today?”

Yoochun blinks and looks over at his manager, who’s now sitting up on the floor scrolling through his phone. 

“Shit, man. I thought that was tomorrow and at that other yarn cafe.” 

He glances at Yoochun and the writer can’t even begin to think of the words passed between them. 

“Oh, are you ready to start the interview?” The kind ahjumma comes up behind them, tray with their drinks in hand. “I have your coffees- did you want a refill, Yoochun-ah?” 

Yoochun sighs, with a small pout. “No, Noona, I’m fine.” 

The writer nearly melts.

Camera clicking away, the photographer grins to herself. _We’re so getting a raise_.

 

**4\. On A Date**

The fourth time isn't even his fault...much.

 

“So, what do you do in your free time?” She asks, smiling behind her glass of white wine.

They’re at a small restaurant, tucked in the corners of Apgujeong. 

 

Jaejoong’s words echo in his ears. _**DON’T FUCK THIS ONE UP**_.

 

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary.” Yoochun replies, giving her a gratuitous smile back. “I listen to old records, drink wine, watch movies...normal things.”

She nods her head, placing her glass down and leaning on the table, body angled closer to him. She’s just his type, careful in the way she tucks back her hair but easy with her words. Jaejoong really knows him all too well.

“I hear that you knit, Yoochun-sshi~” She says, a slight twinkle in her eye. “And not just for that precious Save The Children campaign you did.”

“Uh, um, well…” Yoochun laughs a little nervously. “It’s a great way to relieve my stress, so I kept knitting and learning new techniques. I know it’s a little strange for a man-”

She giggles, reaching out to grab his hand. “Yoochun-sshi, I never said that I had a problem with you knitting. In fact I think it’s really cute and admirable.”

“Oh.” He turns his hand to link their fingers. “Well, maybe I can knit you a scarf or something, it’s almost winter after all.”

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

“Great!” He squeezes their fingers. “I was planning on heading to the yarn store after our date to pick up some yarn for Junsu-yah, his birthday is soon so I was going to knit him and his twin some gloves as a gift. Junsu’s hands are always cold and he always forgets gloves, the dummy.”

Her fingers slack a little in his hold. 

“I...see. That’s..awfully nice of you.” She sighs and glances at her phone. “Well, since you already have plans for after our date, I should probably head out now. Don’t want you to miss going to the yarn store, Yoochun-sshi.”

Standing up and grabbing her bag, she walks over to kiss his cheek. 

“Call me when you have time between your...knitting projects.”

Watching her walk away, Yoochun feels like he missed something. Everything had gone so well up until that moment-

His phone buzzes and he slides his thumb across the screen to read the text-but it buzzes with three more before he can read.

_HOW DID YOU FUCK THAT UP_

_SHE WAS JUST YOUR TYPE_

_YOU MENTIONED KNITTING DIDN’T YOU_

_I’m going to your house now to burn all of your yarn right this second TRY AND STOP ME_

 

**5\. Backstage**

The fifth time is for the fans, really.

 

Over two years in the making, it’s finally time for JYJ’s comeback concert in Seoul. 

Junsu’s pacing back and forth backstage, running through countless dance routines and lyrics, jokes and poses. There’s only thirty minutes until they go on. He’s antsy and knows that he needs to calm down ASAP. 

He searches out for Jaejoong, frowning when he sees him joking with the American dancers. 

No good.

Turning around, he searches for Yoochun instead. Junsu knows that the other would calm him down much more than Jaejoong ever would. 

It takes him a few minutes, but after the staff directs him to one of the set-up dressing rooms, he finally finds Yoochun.

“Ah, hey Junsu-yah.” Yoochun smiles.

Finds Yoochun all dressed and made-up for the concert. 

Find Yoochun all dressed and made-up for the concert AND covered in light grey wisps of yarn as he knits a sweater vest.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Junsu sees that they have twenty minutes until they start and here’s Yoochun, knitting away. He feels his blood pressure spike dangerous.

“Park Yoochun...you know we have a concert today. A concert in _twenty minutes_ in fact.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re sitting here knitting?!”

“Yes? I need an outfit for my solos, you know.”

Junsu looks to the sky, holding two fingers to the pulse in his neck. He should have just went to find Junho. 

“Anyway, here.” 

Junsu looks back down just in time to catch the lint roller than Yoochun had tossed at him. 

“If you want to be useful and make sure I don’t steal the show by going out naked, you can clean the lint off my outfit.” Yoochun says this 100% seriously, fingers knitting faster than ever, looping and pulling, making sure the vest looked nice. 

Junsu, on the other hand, just stands there, hand twitching around the lint roller. 

_Think of the fans_ , he tells himself, pressing the roller to Yoochun’s shoulders. _Think of the lovely fans._

 

**And The Only Time It Makes Sense...Mostly.**

The day Jaejoong’s new nephew is born, he sends a picture of him out to everyone he knows. He sends it to the C-Jes Kakao group, he posts it on his instagram, prints out a picture to keep in his wallet to show random strangers. 

It’s not even his own son, but it’s his youngest noona’s first child and he’s so proud to be an uncle yet _again_ that he can’t help but gloat.  
The day after, he receives an SOS from Yoohwan. 

_Hyung, you need to stop him._

Jaejoong’s confused. He knows that Yoohwan’s obviously talking about Yoochun, but he can’t think of what he needs to stop.

_Okay…?_

Is what he replies back to Yoohwan, already grabbing his coat and keys, as well as a bottle of whiskey. Just to be safe. 

_Come over, you’ll see._

By the time he reaches the Park family residence, he spots Junsu’s obnoxious blue car and knows that something is serious. 

He lets himself in with the password he knows by heart, shouting out a greeting as he kicks his boots next to Junsu’s heeled loafers. 

“In here, Jaejoong hyung!”

Jaejoong follows Yoohwan’s voice to the main room where he finds Yoochun, Yoohwan, and Junsu...and about 40 knitted baby hats. 

“What.” Is all he can say, watching as Junsu tries to pull one of the baby hats away from Haru’s mouth. 

“ _He won’t stop knitting_ ” Yoohwan whispers to him, clinging to Jaejoong’s arm. “He saw the picture of your new nephew and then Junsu sent him something about Ryan growing up and- well, he gathered all the yarn he had in the house and hasn’t left the spot since.”

Jaejoong looks over at Junsu until the other turns away from Haru. They stare at each other for a few seconds, simultaneously biting their lips and holding back their laughter.

“Yoochun-ah~” Jaejoong croons, sliding onto the couch next to him. “You’re not _jealous_ are you?”

“No.” Yoochun grunts, keeping his focus on the lime green yarn in front of him. “I just want to save the children...through knitting…” 

Junsu snorts in the background.

“You know, we’ve always been jealous that you have Yoohwannie for a younger brother to dote on~ It’s okay to be jealous that we have nieces and nephews to dote on.” Jaejoong grins, pressing even closer to Yoochun’s side. 

“Not jealous.” 

Junsu laughs out loud this time. 

“I could always introduce Yoohwan to someone...maybe he’ll get married before you and-”

“IF I CAN’T HAVE ANY CHILDREN, I’LL JUST SAVE ALL THE OTHER CHILDREN, OKAY?!” 

Yoochun finally throws down his knitting needles and grabs both Jaejoong and Junsu, pushing them outside and slams the door in their faces. 

Both of them breakdown, breathlessly clutching at each other in front of the door. 

They stop when the door opens again, quickly dodging the shoes chucked at them, immediately breaking down into laughter once again once the door’s shut. 

 

Later in the week, Park Yoochun’s in all the top headlines for personally knitting over 100 baby hats for the Save The Children foundation, even after his ambassador activities are over with them. Netizens and critics praise him for his good deeds...while Jaejoong and Junsu send him congratulations in the form of more baby pictures. 

The day after, they both receive a package in the mail. Each contains a knitted doll of themselves, with a wooden needle through the center and a message. 

The message reads _I’ve learned a new technique. What do you think? -Y.C._

 

Never again do they send baby pictures or mention Yoochun’s knitting.


End file.
